The Wish of Love
by BlackRiku
Summary: A SetoJou small yaoi People might die soooo.....
1. Chapter One

The Wish of Love Chapter One  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own YGO muahaha can't get me now can you ha!  
  
Black Riku: Hey people please R&R and I hope you enjoy my new story of The Wish of Love. Well here it goes.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Beep Beep BEep BEEp BEEP BEEP!!! "Okay I'm awake" Jounouchi moaned "what time is it anyway" Checks what time it is. "Oh crap it's 9:00am I'm Late for school. Damn I better get there before my teacher figures out" Jounochi gets out of bed and figures out that he's naked so He grabes a pair of clothes and heads off to school.  
  
Halfway there he finds Anzu and Mai at the mall. Don't they know there late for school and there not even wearing proper school clothes what are they thinking. Oh I might as well go tell them. I ran to them as fast as I could. "What *cough cough* are you people *cough cough* doing here it is time for school were late it is already 9:25am were going to be in detention for this.  
  
Anzu still looking at the shoes on sale says, "There is no school today so chill out gezz." "What really why?" Jounochi says surprised "Because some kid got was lighting off illegal fireworks in peoples lockers so no school until they get more" anzu says now looking at shirts that all looked pink. "Oh okay great well I better go home and change then bye!" Jounochi Yelled while walking and waving.  
  
Well there is no school today so I wonder what I should do today hmmm.... I guess I'll go hang out with Yuugi I guess then. Oh here it is pulls out key for room 301. He is in the apartment.  
  
Opens door goes and changes to normal clothes. Then goes to refrigerator and Gets a 8oz coke can and drinks it and goes back to bed for a nap because besides that he is unbelievably tired but he very much liked his dream he was having so he slowly dozed off into his slumber.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Black Riku: Well did you like it or didn't you just R&R and tell me and I might write another chapter but if no one likes it then I won't because I bet if they don't want another chapter then I won't make one Because no one would like it. The Wish of Love Chapter One  
  
Did you like it or didn't you just R&R and tell me and I might write another chapter but if no one likes it then I won't because I bet if they don't want another chapter then I won't make one Because no one would like it. 


	2. Thw Wish of Love Chapter Two

The Wish of Love Chap 2   
  
BlackRiku: Well this is Chapter 2 I hope you like it :) This is were some more yaoi MUAHAHA... R&R please!  
  
Disclaimer: For the 2nd Time I DON'T OWN YGO!!!!!!!  
  
Jou P.O.V.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jou was moving around a lot while in his sleep when he heard a, noise then his eyes opened. He got up and looked around the house. Jou walked to the door it was slightly opened he looked out and saw Kaiba running down the stairs of his apartment and in a sec he was on the street. Jou looked at him then started chasing him. As the blond could not keep up with him he went to a sudden stop.  
  
He turned around and then started walking back to the apartment. Jou then started thinking why he would come to his house he hates him. Jou walked back in confusion. Jou was thinking _ Why exactly would Kaiba come to my to my house... Was he going to nag on me or what? Well I don't know_ Jounouchi walked back to the couch that was about 7 ft away from the door. Jou then went to sleep. Jou then got back up and decided to go to Kaiba's house A.K.A Mansion!  
  
Jou got up and opened the door. He was surprised to see Mai at the door. Mai was smiling. "Uh...hi?" Jou said to the smiling mai. "May I come in."? Mai asked Jou nodded his head saying no. Mai glared at him. "Oh I'm going to Kaiba's sorry." _Crap why did I say that! _ (A/N If you don't know _ means he is thinking if it doesn't say someone else is thinking then it is Jou that will be like always.) Mai looked suspicious and answered with a low "Why?" Jou was thinking what to do. Jou then shoved her out of the way. Ran down the stairs onto the street running. He heard Mai yelling so he listened. "You're going the wrong way!" Mai yelled. Jou nodded in thanks. As Jou was running the right way to Kaiba's mansion he tripped. He skidded about 3 1/2 ft down the side walk.  
  
"Oh my God!!" crowds were shouting Jou was on the ground bleeding. "Call 911!!" People yelled. In a few minutes the ambulance was there. "What..." Jou said no breathing very well. "Don't talk just breath" The ambulance people said. (A/N not a Jounouchi P.O.V. anymore) Jou hade tripped and there was a rock gashed in his head. They put him into the car and drove away.  
  
*In the Emergency Room* "Check his pulse!" they yelled. Then they checked his pulse. His pulse was low but still going. They weren't sure if he would make it. Then a minute later Honda, Anzu, Mai and Yuugi ran in. They ran to him. "Oh My god!" The "gang" yelled. "Is.he going too-" Honda was saying but then was yelled at to get out. They kept pushing to stay with their friend.  
  
Then Kaiba bashed down the doors! Kaiba Ran straight to Jou. Kaiba glared at them. "You better save him!" Kaiba yelled "Were Trying our best sir." they replied "That is not good enough!" Kaiba screamed! They started working faster and faster. In an hour or two Kaiba looked at him. "Wake up Jou...please" Kaiba said in a low whisper. Jou then shot up and toke a deep breath! Jou was confused he looked around. (A/N Okay back to Jou P.O.V.) "Huh?" Jou said confused looking around and then looking up to see Kaiba. They were staring into each other's eyes. Then Kaiba yelled, "What do you want!" Jou smiled Kaiba smiled back. Jou got up and held Kaiba hand. They walked out.   
  
The gang was there eyes opened except Mai. They looked at Mai then looked and them. "Mai aren't you freaked there holding hands!" Yuugi yelled. "No" she replied "WHAT?" they all yelled. "I saw him going to Kaiba's Mansion" Mai said calmly. "Why didn't you stop him!" They yelled at Mai. "I couldn't he has already ran down the stairs in a second." Mai said still calm. "That is wrong! That is well uh..." They said stud erring. Mai Smiled "Well yes it is true I should a known from the start" "Well should we follow them?" They asked. "No" Mai replied, "Let's go to my house" Mai Said looking directly in anzu's eyes. "Uh sure" they all said at different times anzu last.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
BlackRiku: Well that is chapter 2 I hope you like it :) Please R&R. I don't know what will happen yet but Kaiba and Jou are going to have some nice dreams for sure! 


End file.
